


Break on Me

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [71]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: Break on Me by Keith Urban





	Break on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Break on Me by Keith Urban

Starscream stands beside the warlord, the Decepticons lie deactivated on the battlefield. It was a victory, they pushed the Autobots back. Megatron stands motionless beside him. 

“Why do all these mech have to deactivate?” Megatron asks, frame trembling and Starscream takes the clawed silver servo in his. 

“It’s alright,”Starscream says. “No one is around.”

Megatron’s sob escapes him as he turns to the seeker. Strong arms wrap around the seeker’s fame, the Decepticon leader collapses to the ground, Starscream follows him down. Servos rubbing the other’s back as they sit on the cold Energon soaked ground. The only noise in the desolate place are the spark winching sobs.


End file.
